Dépendances
by EyPi
Summary: Ren pense à ses dépendances, il en a deux... une de trop. Oneshot. [couple: Nana Ren]


Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : Romance ... réflexions sur sa vie

Couple : Ren & Nana

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi TT … je veux Nobu et Yasu ... même si là on les voit pas vu qu'il n'y a que Nana Ôsaki et Ren (ah si il y aussi une mention de l'autre Nana)

Kikoo ! Pour une fois pas de délire personnel et incompréhensible lol

Voici donc un petit oneshot sans prétention.

L'histoire peut se placer un peu après le volume 13 je pense.

* * *

**Dépendances**

**Appartement de Ren – Une nuit**

Ren et Nana s'étaient fiancés depuis quelques jours.

§§

Ils avaient déjà habité ensemble par le passé pendant un an.

Une toute petite année.

La musique les avait rapprochés , fait se connaître, même s'il leur avait fallu un peu de temps pour vraiment se reconnaître. S'apprécier avait été immédiat mais la fierté parfois éloigne des cœurs fait pour s'entendre.

Ren n'était pas…

du genre fidèle.

Nana n'était pas…

du genre facile.

Ils avaient alors noués une amitié… factice.

Une amitié ne peut êtreque factice quand les deux amis désirent plus de l'autre.  
Elle ne peut être que factice quand on se met un masque pour se cacher à soi-même des sentiments qui deviennent tellement forts qu'ils vous submergeraient presque.

De fil en aiguille, les sentiments reprennent toujours leurs droits. Et les leurs s'étaient trouvés un jour tout blanc.

§§§§

Mais les sentiments ne sont pas la seule loi au monde. Et leurs fiertés personnelles en était une assez importante pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, même après un an de rêve.

C'était trop beau pour eux. Eux qui n'avaient sûrement pas le droit d'être heureux.  
La musique les avait rapprochés. C'était elle qui les séparait.

Ils s'étaient tous deux attendus à oublier l'autre avec le temps.

Il n'en était rien.

Leurs sentiments leur était revenu en pleine face des longs mois après. Comme ça. Sans qu'ils soient prévenus… mais en s'y attendant malgré tout. Car leurs coeurs ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés.

Même s'ils ne voulaient plus être dépendants.

Cette dépendance à l'autre.

Ce besoin de le savoir près de soi.

Ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un, de n'être plus seuls.

Ce besoin d'être seuls, mais à deux.

Voilà ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Une seconde fois…

§§§§

Et maintenant, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Vivaient leur bonheur au grand jour malgré la notoriété qui était une nouvelle donnée pour eux, pour leur couple.

Ils allaient se marier. Plus par besoin professionnel que par amour. A moins que leurs métiers ne soient un prétexte pour abaisser leur fierté et avouer qu'ils le veulent...

Mais avaient-ils vraiment droit au bonheur ? Eux ?

Ou plutôt Lui ?

Ren regardait le plafond en face de lui.

Il pensait à celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il aimait la regarder endormie. Elle avait toujours l'air calme, apaisée, comme si plus aucun problème n'existait à ce moment là.

Lui quand il dormait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être comme ça.

Le problème c'est que quand elle dormait, il ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix.

Il l'aimait sa voix…basse et forte, mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Il aimait l'entendre.

Il aimait l'entendre chanter, parler, ou même murmurer.

Il aimait être là pour elle. Il aimait être à ses côtés.

Il avait besoin d'être avec elle. Il avait besoin d'être à ses côtés.

Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

…

Et pourtant ce soir, elle avait voulu s'éloigner de lui.

A cause d'une autre de ses dépendances à lui.

Beaucoup moins poétique celle-là.

Tout aussi ravageuse.

Mais beaucoup moins satisfaisante.

Et pourtant tellement utile pour éviter de réfléchir aux problèmes.

Mais qui en était un elle-même.

Il avait commencé à se droguer quand son autre dépendance était loin de lui. Quand il n'avait plus personne avec lui pour se sentir seul à deux.

Alors il s'était trouvé une consolation. Ne pouvant remplacer son cœur, il occupait ses sens de substances nocives.

Substances nocives qui lui étaient devenues aussi nécessaires qu'elle.

Elle lui suffisait mais il n'y avait pas que elle.

Et pourtant, pour elle, il aurait largué sa second dépendance sans même réfléchir. La réciproque étant inenvisageable.

Nana était et resterait sa drogue la plus puissante.

Son besoin le plus fort.

Il avait plongé à cause d'elle.

Continuait d'en prendre à cause d'elle.

N'étant jamais sûr de n'être assez … assez pour elle.

Choisir entre une dépendance et une autre.

Ce choix était évident pour lui.

Et il avait dû faire ce choix ce soir.

Elle avait appris la nature de sa rivale qui n'en était pas une.

Elle avait voulu se détourner de lui.

Déjà qu'elle s'était éloignée en se trouvant une autre dépendance elle aussi.

… un chien… enfin presque.

Il l'avait retenu.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Si il elle repartait, le quittant de nouveau… sa seconde dépendance ne le sauverait plus.

Il pouvait quitter la seconde, la première non.

Pour quitter la seconde, il suffisait de temps, de courage et de soins. De ses soins à elle.

Il était égoïste.

Il l'a voulait rien que pour lui.

Toujours avec lui.

Tout le temps avec lui.

Même s'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'espace.

Paradoxal ?

Peut-être…

Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle ils devaient rester ensemble ?

Non.

Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui car il en avait besoin.

Et, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte pour s'éloigner de lui, lui avait hurlé.

Il avait hurlé son besoin d'elle.

Cette dépendance.

Il avait mis sa fierté au placard.

Il avait mis l'autre dépendance dans des oubliettes profondes, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'elle essayerait d'en sortir. Toute dépendance vicieuse et forte qu'elle était.

Mais la première dépendance était restée. Celle qui était belle et dont il avait le plus besoin.

Celle qui était cette nuit toujours à ses côtés dans son lit.

Il se tourna vers le visage endormie et se dit que décidément, cette dépendance là lui suffisait.

**FIN**

* * *

Désolée cette fic n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais j'avais envie de l'écrire 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

EyPi


End file.
